The present disclosure relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus and a processing control data generating program for processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens.
In the related art, various techniques have been proposed as a technique of calculating processing control data for forming a bevel or a groove in an eyeglass lens. For example, a bevel position setting device disclosed in JP-A-2006-142473 temporarily sets a position of a bevel by calculating a bevel curve based on a shape of an eyeglass frame. When the temporarily-set position of the bevel departs from an edge face of a lens, bevel data is calculated by changing the position of the bevel within an edge thickness. A technique of setting a position of a bevel or a groove to positions obtained by dividing the edge thickness at a predetermined ratio is also disclosed.